Imp
by Sailor Chiba6
Summary: I don't know if I should rate it PG or PG-13 for language. Oh well. This story is about Mina. Well actually she's the one actually doing everything. The other's are in here also. Please R&R. See ya soon!=)


"Hello there world

"Hello there world. This is Sailor Chiba, your news investigator. I'm standing here Mina. Say hello Mina."

"Hello Mina." starts laughing uncontrollably

"It wasn't that funny you know." 

"It was to me! Hehehehe" Mina tries to stop but fails

"C'mon! I got school soon!"

"All right, all right" still giggling

"Well anyway,"Mina giggles. "AS I WAS SAYING. Mina is gonna go on a little mission." Mission Impossible theme goes on in the background

"What do I do," she asked eagerly. "Kill your sister's? Go after that one kid that you really like? C'mon and tell me!!"

"You're gonna go on a little spy trip. You are gonna take this camcorder and film the girls and whoever else that we know from the series."

*Mina grumbles*"Why me?"

"Because you're the imp of the group. And don't deny it!" Mina closes her about to protest but changes her mind. 

"Fine I'll go. You know what," she asks suddenly.

"No. What?"

"This may have some very interesting result's!" smiles very impishly then leaves to start her mission. 

"Hey Sailor Chiba, you forgot something," Mina said suddenly.

"What?"

"The disclaimer! Duh! Your such a ditz."

"Hey! Get lost. I'll do the damn thing."

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"There, you happy now?"

Mina smiles "Yes, I love my creator and I'm not gonna let you steal me from her."

"SHOOO! I don't need you smashing down my dreams! *sniff* Maybe I'll own it one day."

"Oh by the way this is part of the story. So **NO** flames please!"

! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @!

All of a sudden a camera flips on

"God I'm gonna kill her for this. I can't believe I'm doing…SHIT! The things on! Uh…um…" silence for a few minutes "Hi this is Mina on a death mission thanks to our wonderful, favorite author who I'm gonna murder, Sailor Chiba."

The camera flips to face the Tsukino resident

"We are going to go here first. This is Serena and Rini's home."

The camera starts bobbing up and down. All of a sudden we hear a crash and the camera is facing the night sky and then kinda flops to one side facing Mina. She is lying on the ground and very pissed. 

"THAT'S IT," screams Mina. "I'm gonna have Raye burn Chiba to a crisp!"

The camera gets up and jumps in the tree next to Serena's window. AN: Being Sailor Venus has its advantages!) Inside she sees a meatball headed girl and a pink haired one also. But instead of the bickering, quarreling, and the threats to rip out eyeballs and hair, THEY WERE TALKING! Well actually Serena was reading Rini a bedtime story.

"My oh my," you hear Mina whisper. "I thought those two truly hated each other!" !CRASH! Mina lost her balance on the branch she was on and fell all the way to the ground.

"OW! That's it! I'm gone!" Mina said rather loudly.

"Did you hear something," asked Rini a little frightened.

"Hey, that sounded like Mina!" They both run to the window. Down below, they see a blonde stand up. In her hand, was something with a red blinking light.

"Mina? What's that in your hand," Serena ask.

"Uh…um…nothing! It's nothing! Just go back to sleep! It's all a dream," Mina said quickly.

"Is that a CAMCORDER?!"

"Uh…um…no! Go back to sleep!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD MINA!" the two of them screech together.

The two heads disappear into the window. Thumping comes from inside the house.

"Oh shit! Well this is obviously the end of my life."

The camera starts bobbing up and down furiously

"Good-bye cruel world! See you in hell Chiba!" The camera cuts. 

A few minutes later the camera turns back on. It shows Mina sitting in a tree. 

"I think I ditched them. I dunno. But anyway I'm gonna have to kill Chiba6 now. After she's all done to me."

All of a sudden two screams are heard. "BONZI! DIE!"

Mina disappears as two girls, Serena and Rini, ambush her in the tree. 

"Where's the camera," asks a furious Serena.

"I don't know. I think it's still in the tree."

"Why were you taping us?"

"I swear to god it wasn't my idea at all. It was Sailor Chiba6!"

(AN: Oh god! Shut up Mina!)

"Well then you know what?" a very suspicious Serena said.

"What," asked a very scared Mina.

"We're gonna do something for me. Rini shoo!" said Serena.

We hear a whole lot of mummering and screaming of "No's" from Mina. 

"FINE! I'll do the damn mission," yelled Mina. Mina appear's in front of the camcorder and right before she turns it off we all hear Serena yell "And don't for get what I told you!" and the camera flips off

"So what do you think so far. We shall see what happens to Mina and find out what Serena said to her. Speaking of which, where is Mina?"

"I'm right here! You know what? I ought to slaughter you right now. SERENA ALMOST CHOPPED MY HEAD OFF AND IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT! AND I STILL DON'T BELIVE WHAT SHE HAS ME DOING!"

"Geeze! Calm down! God, are you going through PMS right now or what? Oh crap! Gotta run! Bye."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE TO FAR THIS TIME CHIBA! GET BACK HERE! See y'all in the next chapter. VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" 


End file.
